The types of Operating System (OS) that each perform various kinds of applications have been increasing year by year and it is desirable to efficiently develop applications compliant with various OSs. Therefore, in the past, development of applications, which utilizes a web technology, has been attracting attention.
In a case where an application is developed using the web technology, in the distribution of the application in a business field or the like, encryption processing (for example, encryption wrapping or the like) for packaging various kinds of contents included in the applications is performed as a countermeasure against information leak. In the encryption wrapping of the related art, an encrypted ZIP format is used and each content is encrypted using an encryption key generated from one password and an initialization vector. These technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-105449, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-524634, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-157893, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-512412, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-199300.